


Soul Mate for a Soulless

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Double-O Drabbles [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), The Golden Compass (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Comfort, Consensual Touching, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Protective James Bond, Soul Bond, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galena wasn’t James'. He knew that, but that didn’t stop him from caring about her, nor did it stop her from following him around and protecting him when he got into fights. For as small as she was, Galena was brilliant and good in a scrap.<br/>...<br/>No one could stand to be in the same room as Gabriel. He was a freak of nature. Most took to calling him soulless. He had no daemon. His parents had abandoned him in an orphanage the instant they realized he wouldn’t have a daemon, that he would never have one, that he was a freak, soulless. The children at the orphanage, and even the people in charge hated him, subjecting him to utter torture because he was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Mate for a Soulless

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I love the idea of daemons so much... I just love the idea I guess...  
> So, this is a lot different from the last one, less doom and gloom.  
> Light mentions of torture.

Soul Mate for a Soulless

 

James sat in front of a painting, looking at the ship with curious eyes. “I like the painting…makes me feel a bit melancholy.” The artic fox commented, looking at James with wise, green eyes. People always looked at the agent strangely. He had his daemon, a powerful snow leopard named Chriselda…then there was the little fox. When James was seven the small daemon had shown up on the edge of his bed. James called her Galena. She was smart. She’d settled into an arctic fox five years in.

“You think too much, Lena.” James sighed.

“You don’t think enough.” Galena teased before looking back up at the painting, licking at a paw idly. Chriselda nuzzled the artic fox fondly at the teasing, gently licking at the top of Galena’s head. “Stop it, Selda,” Galena complained idly. James smiled fondly at the Galena and gently scratched behind Chriselda’s ears. Suddenly Galena went tense and she curled up in a small ball. Chriselda instinctively picked the small fox up by the scruff of her neck gently, and lay down on the ground, gently putting Galena between her paws and nuzzling against her, licking at the back of her neck tenderly.

“What’s wrong, Lena?” James asked gently.

“Scared…he’s scared… So scared.” Galena whimpered, curling up smaller against Chriselda.

“I’ve got you, Lena. You’re safe.” Chriselda promised, pulling the ball of lush white fur closer, surrounding her with all of the warmth and shelter she could offer. The few people and daemons in the room quickly left the room.

It unnerved people to look at James, they didn’t like seeing him with two daemons. M was the only one who hadn’t been completely startled to see a man who had two daemons.

Galena wasn’t his. He knew that, but that didn’t stop him from caring about her, nor did it stop her from following him around and protecting him when he got into fights. For as small as she was, Galena was brilliant and good in a scrap.

M’s only idea was that it was a rare sort of soul bond. It only happened rarely, two known cases in two hundred years. A daemon appearing with someone they weren’t attached to, but that they grew attached to. Soul mates, the ones who were really were close, sometimes got things a little jumbled up. Sometimes one daemon would stay with the other human, to protect them, to guide them.

M was sure that meant James had someone out there for him. James wasn’t so sure. Galena felt attached to someone in the world, but she couldn’t find them. Some days she would be her normal self and then suddenly she’d be sad or whimpering in pain or begging to be with her human. Chriselda always comforted her as best as she could, sometimes by cuddling up to her, sometimes by letting her lay on her back, sometimes by carrying her by the scruff of her neck.

James had held Galena. Only once, to comfort her. They never touched otherwise, but once Galena had dropped to the ground, moaning shaking, in agony and James couldn’t help but slowly pick her up and cradle her in his arms, stroking her fur between her ears. The fox was as soft as she looked. James only realized after he started stroking her that someone, somewhere was probably feeling extremely uncomfortable. He had moved to put her down, but she’d snuggled closer, seeking him. James held her for several hours, until she got up and curled up next to Chriselda instead.

The dynamic was strange, but the three of them managed.

Chriselda purred soothingly against Galena and rubbing against her side. Slowly the beautiful fox slowly relaxed under the leopard’s gentle care.

800Q8

No one could stand to be in the same room as Gabriel. He was a freak of nature. Most took to calling him soulless. He had no daemon. His parents had abandoned him in an orphanage the instant they realized he wouldn’t have a daemon, that he would never have one, that he was a freak, soulless. The children at the orphanage, and even the people in charge hated him, subjecting him to utter torture because he was different.

He’d been locked in small spaces, in the dark.

He’d been beaten.

He’d been starved.

Burned, held down against a stove.

Stabbed in his side.

Tortured, fingers broken slowly.

Strangled, a rope around his throat.

One boy even held him under water…nearly drowning him.

That was how Gabriel learned computers, technology didn’t hate someone for something out of their control. Technology was something that required no people around him. He could be alone.

Hacking MI6 had been a personal challenge, being hired as a result of the hacking was just a bonus. The Quartermaster had kept Gabriel hidden, taking him under his wing. He was the very first person to listen to Gabriel when he stated that he did have a soul…just…not a daemon. M and the old Q protected him, kept him safe, kept him hidden from those who would harm him anymore than the world already had.

They took care of him.

Q was the first person Gabriel ever mourned, the first person he’d ever had any connection to. Then M had made him Q.

He hadn’t spoken to anyone in Q-Branch yet, not in person, but he knew the time was coming where he’d have no choice. He would have to talk to them soon.

He stood outside of the National Gallery, pacing. His hands were shaking his breathing was heavy, out of his control. He was going to have a panic attack. He was about to meet with the most deadly double-o in history without a daemon. He was going to be lucky if he got a word in without getting himself killed. Most people didn’t react well to ‘soulless’ beings, double-os were the type to shoot first and ask questions later.

Suddenly a wave of calm washed over Q, gentle and sweet. He felt surrounded by warmth. He took a deep breath and then several, his right hand on his wrist, waiting for his pulse to slow. He needed to be calm or, daemonless or not, the double-o would eat him alive. He took a few more breaths before he straightened himself up and walked into the gallery. Daemons backed away from him instantly, unnerved, subconsciously knowing that there was something wrong with him. He was used to it.

Q walked quickly to the room where he was to meet James and headed in, slowly, controlled, seeing the famously strong, resilient, and domineering pair. His footsteps must have louder than he wanted them to be, because the snow leopard jumped up and turned to look at him.

That wasn’t it. A white form had pushed the leopard away.

“Lena?!” James called, standing up as the fox ran across the room. As soon as Q’s eyes met the eyes of the daemon he fell to his knees, his eyes wide, full of tears. The daemon leapt at him and Q caught her, holding her close to his chest, sobbing into the soft white fur.

“Are you real?” Q whimpered as the fox licked at his neck lovingly, making happy little half-giggles half-sobs in relief.

“I’m here. It’s me.” Galena promised. Their bond was obvious, they could feel the rubber band that had been stretched for so long suddenly coming back together, suddenly letting them be completely whole again. James and Chriselda looked at the scene with gentle eyes. Chriselda was purring gently, low and content, happy, seeing Galena so happy in the arms of her human.

“Where in the hell have you been all my life?” Q sobbed, not daring to let her go.

“Where have _I_ been? Where have _you_ been?” Galena teased, still licking and nuzzling against Q’s neck, needing to be closer.

“Lost… I’ve been lost.” Q cried. “I could feel you, but no one believed me. Everyone hated me… They did awful things.”

“You’re safe now, I’m with you. No one will dare touch you with me by your side.” Galena promised.

“So you’re the human Galena has been missing.” James said softly. Q looked up, his eyes rimmed with red as he cradled the daemon against his chest, into the icy blue eyes of James Bond.

“Your name’s Galena?” Q asked, kissing the top of her head with a sniffle.

“It means intelligent, little person.” Galena told him proudly. “They call me Lena.”

“My name’s Gabriel…” Q told her.

“Happy to finally meet my other half.”

“Me too.” Q giggled gently, slowly standing up, still holding Galena close to his chest. “You…you had her?”

“Found her when I was a boy, in my room.” James nodded.

“We’ve watched out for her.” Chriselda nodded, still purring, her tail twitching happily.

“And me…” Q realized slowly, looking down at _his_ daemon and gently rubbing her ears. “All those times I felt like I wasn’t alone… It was you two…and…thank you.” Q sniffled. “I need a minute, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” James promised, grabbing Q by the elbow and leading him to the bench. Q sat down, trembling slightly. James gently sat next to him and stroked the young man’s back tenderly, trying to keep him from having a meltdown.

There was silence in the room, except for small, broken sobs and soft, elated laughs. Everything was still for a few minutes before Q took a deep breath and straightened up, looking around. “Always makes me feel a little melancholy.” He said, nodding to the painting. James laughed.

“Lena said the same thing.”

“She’s a smart girl.” Q chuckled before he looked up at James and held out his hand. “Sorry, I got caught up. I’m your new Quartermaster.”

“You must be joking.” James chuckled, shaking Q’s hand.

“I’m not…” Q sighed, wiping his eyes. “Strange how this worked out.”

“Soul mates.” Galena commented airily.

“Really?” Q asked.

“I’ve asked around.” Galena said, licking at her paw humbly.

“There’s no way you’re anyone’s but mine.” Q chuckled, part of him still in giddy disbelief and relieved joy.

“Yes, well…fitting Q and a double-o.” Galena nudged Q’s neck gently with her nose. Q slowly looked up at James.

“We’re going to have to talk at the end of this.”

“Of course.” James nodded in agreement. Chriselda got up and pawed towards Q before pressing the side of her face against Q’s hand. Goosebumps covered James from head to toe, followed by an electric warmth, an all-consuming contentment. Q looked at James worriedly before he gently rubbed the top of Chriselda’s head.

“What’s your name, beautiful?” Q asked gently.

“Chriselda…they call me Selda though.” She answered, leaning into Q’s touch. Galena moved and curled up on James’ lap. The feelings were overwhelming for both of them, too intense, too forceful. Their eyes met and everything went still between them.

“I think we can talk later.” Q whispered, leaning towards James, a tentative hand raised, hoping to simply touch the man. An unending need to touch him, to hold him, to keep him close filled Q.

“I agree…” James said, lifting his hand and pulling Q forward into a kiss. Q’s whole body was lit on fire. No one had ever touched him before, no one dared come close to him before. It was a tender, sweet brush of lips that quickly grew more intense when James pulled Q's bottom lip in-between his, licking and nibbling at it, tasting, needing more. Q moaned and opened his mouth to the agent, allowing the kiss to deepen. It was a fumbling, almost awkward kiss, but perfect.

“Bond…” Q whispered, pulling away slightly.

“James,” he corrected gently, one hand cupping Q’s face, the other stroking Galena’s fur gently.

“James, I’ve never—” Q started, knowing where this would go.

“Shh, I'll take care of you…” James whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Q’s lips. “Come with me.”

“But the assign—”

“This can wait…we can’t. Come with me… Please?”

"Yes."

800Q8

The four of them managed to get to Bond’s flat and they ignored the calls they received, all four of them ending up on the bed. The two daemons cuddled together, gently licking at each other. Q and James were holding each other close, naked and pressed together as close as they could get. “You alright, Gabriel?”

“Better than.” Q promised in a gentle whisper, burying his face against James’ neck, needing to be closer.

“Good…” James sighed happily, pressing a loving, tender kiss to his lover’s hair.

“I’m sorry I’m so clingy… I just…” Q knew being clingy was probably the last thing an agent wanted from a lover. “A psychologist might say I’m starved for affection.”

“I’ll give it to you, all you want and more.” James promised.

“People can hardly stand to look at me… I just—”

“Shh… It’ll never be that way again.” James promised. “Those people were horrible to you, but I swear I will never let anything hurt you ever again.”

Q’s phone rang again. Neither of them moved. Q actually buried himself closer to James and Galena moved to curl up against James’ free side, Chriselda resting her chin against one of Q’s bare legs, purring quietly. It was too much and not enough. Perfect. Heaven.

“So much for my promising career in espionage.” Q chuckled.

“If you dare get up to answer that...”

“I’m not moving for at least six more hours and that will only be out of need for sustenance.”

“Good idea. You’re not leaving my side.” James smiled, pulling Q closer.

“Never.”

They were finally complete, finally whole.

800Q8

“Why in the bloody hell is he not answering his phone? Who in the hell did you hire for Quartermaster, M?” Mallory asked, his panther twitching slightly, impatient as she sat next to him. “James won’t answer either. Has your agent kidnapped him? Should we send someone in after them?”

“Ha!” M chuckled, the hawk on her shoulder looking around relaxed. “Not unless you want to catch an eyeful. I could have only hoped for this.”

“Are you saying you’re Quartermaster has forgone giving a double-o an assignment for a shag?”

“Oh, it’s more than that. Q was born without a daemon… Bond had two.” M smiled out of the window.

“So they’re—”

“Soul mates… Give them a while to come around. We’ll have an unstoppable team once they do.”

“Soul mates are extremely rare.”

“I know, best to give them their time. A connection like theirs in nearly instantaneous and very powerful. Trying to separate them now is not in our best interest. Bond would kill us and I’m sure Q would manage to bring the world down around us. Give them some time.”

“There are lives at stake.”

“They’ll realize that…eventually. After this mission I have a feeling Bond won’t be accepting missions for a while, all for the better, I think. He needs someone.”

“You care about Bond.” Mallory said in realization.

“I said no such thing.” M said before she left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Chriselda is a female name meaning strength and Galena really does mean intelligent little person. I thought it fit because Q/Ben is so damn skinny.  
> Much love.


End file.
